Agent Valdez
by BBirdy
Summary: What if Leo Valdez hadn't been picked up by the wilderness school? What if SHIELD had found the runaway first? Would the world still be the same? Probably not, let's see how the little latino navigates the worlds biggest superhero spy agency
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know why I was stuck in the confining interview room, snatched away from my school field trip; like the wilderness school could even count as a school. My ADHD fingers drummed and tapped on the tower. As hours alone slipped past I began to pace, nervous energy pounding in my veins.

Turning my gaze to a tiny blinking in the corner I saw the smallest camera in the world. It was about the size of my pinkie nail.

So they were watching me. They wanted to see if I would crack; set the room on fire. But I wouldn't let them succeed. I would act like a normal trapped child.

Sitting down in the corner farthest from the camera I rested my chin on my knees and tried to rock nervously.

Just when I thought the lack of movement would actually kill me a suited man walked in. I took him in with one glance. He had taken me before, with an Asian woman. The man had a slightly babyish face, receding hair line; his suit was too clean for having me dragged here. His piercing blue eyes observed me with the same silent dislike and grudging respect. But his mouth smiled.

"Hello my name is Phil Coulson. I work for a-"

"Secret organization called strategic homeland intervention, enforcement and logistics division. I know. It's obvious."

The shock rolled off him in waves and I hid I smirk as I watched him regain his composure. "Is it of any use asking you how you know that?"

"It's easy to hack." I watched him, not letting my dark sunken eyes move from his.

Normally this got people looking away, but he kept my gaze.

"What is your name?"

"You already know that," I crossed my legs, resting my chin on my hands.

"Fine," he took a slow breath. "Leo Valdez. Would you sit down?" he gestured to the chair and I shook my head.

"It's got attachments in the tables too strap my wrists down. In an emergency the chair will send a minor electric shock into the spine. I'm not touching that thing."

"Then take my chair," he gesture to the normal wooden high backed chair. I stood to take it.

"What, I don't get a thank you?" he asked with a small amused smile.

I glared at him, fists clenching and sparks trying to escape my fingers. "You took me from a school field trip without authorization, which is against the law; blind folded me, stuck me in a car and then drove me to this plane."

"How'd you know this was a plane? This room is sound proof," he interrupted.

"I can feel the engine below my feet, and even though its sound proof the door does have minor holes around the edge, the handle is loose by the way. You'll have technical failure in your left wing if you go any faster. The coordinates you imput were for Mexico. If you're trying to deport me I can tell you I am a legal US citizen."

I felt a laugh rise in my through as the agent glared at me with confusion, his respect growing. "You're a smart kid. And no, we're not trying to deport you."

"Then what do you want with me?" I crossed my arms, fury growing again.

"Recruit you."

It was my turn to be shocked. The world best 'secret' organization wanted to recruit a skinny Latino boy with dirty hair. They really were scraping the bottom of the barrel. "You could've asked before you know…" I tried to stay firm, to not look excited. "I might have been more willing."

"No you wouldn't." the Asian woman stepped inside. "You would have never come if you hadn't seen what we could do."

"And you are?" I took in her dark hair, stereotypical spy uniform and stone hard black eyes.

"Agent Melinda May."

"May?" the name rang a bell.

"Yes." She spoke with efficacy and I saw something her eyes flash with panic. She was either hiding a secret or she didn't want me to remember where I could've heard her name, or both.

"So am I the first of many skinny orphans you've recruited or do I get to feel special."

"You get to feel special," he smiled with a small flicker of amusement in his eyes. "The other one is much more qualified than you and we didn't have to kidnap her."

"If I say yes-"

"If?" Agent May raised an eyebrow.

"Yes if. If I join SH.I.E.L.D what learning facility will you drop me off at?"

"None," Phil Coulson stood with triumph. "You start right now, right here. Would you like a tour of the plane?"

I felt a grin begin to cross my face. "Absolutely."

* * *

Fitz shook his head. "This isn't a good idea."

"You said the same thing about Sky," Simmons sighed.

The other girl in the room glanced around at her name and Fitz shrunk back. "I'm just saying all we know about him is what we found in his permanent record. We can't find record of parents or anything from before he was ten. Doesn't that scare you? The kid doesn't even have a birth certificate."

"Neither do I," Sky argued, "I say we give him a chance. I mean if Coulson trusts him…" she bit the end of her pen nervously, trying to convince herself of her own words.

They watched through the cameras as the short boy followed May around the bus, his whole face lighting up with child like interest.

"I'm with Sky," Simmons watched him with a sisterly smile. "I think he's sweet."

Ward remained silent, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"So what does Mr. Spy think?" Sky moved to stand beside him.

"For one I think you should never call me that again," his eyes stayed trained on the hologram screen.

"I mean about the kid."

"I think he's a genius," Ward said honestly. "But not to be trusted. We keep an eye on him I think he could be great."

 **I found this beginning to a potentially really good story. Tell me what you think please. and if you have any ideas the story is open and welcoming them**


	2. Chapter 2

"Remind me what I'm doing here?" I spoke into the thin watch on my wrist. I'd had it made specially in the lab. It made me feel awesome though I had told Fitz it would blend in better than one of his ridiculous ear pieces.

"We've gotten word of some more superhumans," Skye, er, Daisy said, her words coming out in a garbled mess. I only just caught them. "We need you to scope out the area."

The bus I was in pulled to a stop and I looked out the grimy window, suppressing a groan. "You know, I'm getting really sick of high schools."

"You're the youngest agent we have," daisy reasoned.

"I'm sure you or Jemma could hide just as easily."

"While I'm grateful for the compliment," Jemma interrupted, "the only way I'm sneaking into a high school is as a teacher."

I tried to argue still, standing and grabbing the backpack at my feet. "You could blend."

"Stop whining Valdez," I could almost hear Daisy rolling her eyes. "This one is quick. You go in, take the orientation tour then come back and report."

"I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone here has parents."

"May and Coulson are out and none of us look old enough to be a parent."

"Older sibling?" I tried, walking out as the last person from the community bus. "You could pass for that."

"Neither of us look or sound like you."

"I'm getting better at accents."

"Agent Valdez please stick to the mission," Mack said, his voice distant, like he was only passing behind the two girls.

"Fine, fine, fine." I grumbled under my breath. Normally I would be much more cooperative. But after three months of high school tours, introductions and endless cheery teachers I was getting sick of it. This was not how any kid would like to spend their summer holidays. Today was supposed to be the first day of school at Goode high school and I was taking yet another tour.

Walking into the queue with the half a dozen other eager looking kids I saw a grinning man, just as annoyingly chipper as any other.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Blofis."

"Blowfish?" one of the girls in front of me asked.

"No, no," he corrected. "Blofis. As I don't teach first period I've agreed to show you around the school."

I laughed, sensing the regret in his voice. He didn't want to be on this tour anymore than I did.

Letting my eyes wander I looked over the other occupants of the hall. Hundreds of teenagers, all a little older than I was, most smiling, a few looking stressed, many holding coffee cups. The smell of cheep school breakfast and expensive coffee rose around me. It all reminded me of SHEILD, the crazy, busy never in one place group of people who had become something of a family to me.

It reminded me of my first day on board the helicarrier.

* * *

May stayed by my side, her cold dark eyes frozen on me, Coulson stood on my other side, just a little in front of me. The positions were friendly enough but I knew it was more of a guard than anything else. They took me from my small cell and out into the main room. There was a glass divider across the room, the bird like logo imprinted across it.

"Subtle," I complimented caustically.

"This is our ship, there's no need for subtly in here," Coulson smiled ruefully.

Underneath the logo a circle of comfortable looking chairs and counters ringed a coffee table. I had to force myself not to comment of the SHEILD coasters stacked neatly on the corner. The carpet was thin and on each wall booths sat under the rectangular windows. The entire room was bare of people, real decoration and dirt, polished to a't'.

I kept my thoughts, mostly my sarcastic comments, to myself. I tried to ignore the holes May was trying to glare into the back of my head.

"This is our meeting room, for out time off and more casual meetings," Coulson gestured down one hall. "That the way to the pilot's lodging and controls," he saw my expression and quickly added. "The locked door to the control room."

"No locks can hold me," I crossed my arms. My tone was light and only teased.

Coulson's smile was soft and I knew he understood the joke. May on the other hand let out a sharp breath, and knew her lips were pursed to a thin line.

Choosing to ignore the burning crater beginning in the back of my skull I followed him down the other hall where he pointed out his office, not letting me in of course. Then we made a u turn, my eyes carefully examining the lack luster carpet so as not to look at the senior agent. I was lead down to the other side of the helicarrier, shown a spare bedroom, the only difference between these and the cells the brighter color and occasional personal touches. Past these was a small training room, and then down a long set of stairs to a large room with a computer screen taking up half the wall. Inside this room we finally found other people.

There were two girls, two guys. The first girl was a thin girl, probably closest one to me in age. Hr hair was dark and long, similar to her pretty face. She probably would have been more pretty if she didn't look at me with such judgmental eyes.

The second girl had a bit more meat on her bones and natural beauty to her. The dirty blonde hair cut just below her chin frame an intelligent face.

Next to her was a boy with a closed position, one hand at his chin, the other crossed across his chest. He had an innocent look to him, but the same intelligence burning in his pale eyes.

The last was a man with a weather worn look, like he'd live a hundred battles. His face had a half day shadow and his eyes watched me shrewdly. He was however the first one to hold out a hand to shake.

Only once I took it did I realize it was a ploy to bring me closer, examine me the same way I had just evaluated his team.

"Agent Grant Ward." He greeted. "Welcome to SHEILD."

* * *

I shook my head, waving way my memories. Thinking about that worthless traitor was not going to help my concentration any more than my wandering mind would. Bringing myself back to reality I realized I was staring

My gaze had fallen upon a girl with wild curly red hair and a messy look about her. Even in the nice clothes she was wearing there was something wild about her. I tried to pinpoint it, blocking everything out as my training kicked in. It was second nature now, examining and evaluating people. While her pants, shirt and thin jacket were all ironed to perfection there were traces of stains, paint or oil on her knees. The freckles littered across her face could not hide the flecks of dried paint hiding among the other pale brown dots. He smile had something to do with it too; the way it lilted to the smile, easy going and content but hiding a world of secrets. It was a smile I knew, well, one I saw in the mirror most often enough.

Then I realized I wasn't being as sneaky as I thought. Her intelligent shimmering green eyes caught my deep chocolate ones and she flashed me that smile.

As a highly hormonal fourteen year old boy my cheeks caught, fire, not literally of course, and I returned her easy wave with my own pathetic smile.

She made a beeline for me and I prayed to whatever god would listen for something to stop her. As beautiful as she was I was not suppose to be drawing any attention to myself.

Then, somehow, a group of girls interrupted her path. I didn't take the few extra second to see if this girl had stopped to talk or was pushing through them. I moved around a larger couple, the man with his hand on the shoulder of the equally chubby boy in front of him and found it very easy to hide myself behind them until our tour had started moving into the cafeteria. Only then did I chance a glance backward.

The red head was nowhere in sight.

Letting myself breathe once again I shifted my attention to the tour guide.

Mr. Blofis was finishing some prepared speech about the food served there. I didn't believe a word and let myself sit at the back of the pack as he moved us toward another hall. "Down that way is the arts center," he said cheerfully. "We have a wonderful theatre, art, and music program, all funded by the school and various fundraisers." He turned toward the other hall. "Down that way is our sports program. We have basket ball, soccer, softball, swimming." He shot out a hand and grabbed someone. "In fact this is our school's swim team champion."

The boy he had by the arm was a tall, rather good looking boy of about sixteen. He glared at Mr. Blofis with disbelief. "I, I'm no champion," he said quickly, smiling a quick smile. "I only just joined."

"Potential champion," Mr. Blofis corrected. "This is my step son Percy Jackson."

Percy looked at the man with a 'how-dare-you' expression but went along playfully.

I didn't hear what he said however, tilting my head. My internal radar was pinging like crazy. This was someone we needed at SHEILD. I could feel it, sense the power coming off of him like I would for any scent.

When the boy managed to slip out of his step father's grip I slunk away from the tour group, moving to follow the new boy.

I had my target.

Curse you all (JK I love you) I had no intentions of continuing this at all. then I got so many wonderful reviews and follows and favorites and i just couldn't say no.

I have no promises about how long this will be or how long the muse will stay with me. but here is your chapter. The story is still very open to ideas and requests. Please tell me about the ideas you have. Actually, any reviews are apreciated


End file.
